1. Field of the Invention -- This invention relates generally to slings and more specifically to permanent sling identification means that allow a manufacturer to identify the manufacturer's sling even though a portion of the identification member has been removed from the sling.
2. Description of the Prior Art -- In the lifting and moving of an object it is common to use a sling which has some type of an eye or loop thereon for fastening to a hoist or the like. The use of eyes in slings is well known and old in the art. However, one of the sling manufacturer's problems with the manufacture and sale of slings is the identification of the manufacturer's sling for product liability purposes. This problem is brought about by the manufacture of similar cable or similar slings by other manufacturers. In order to distinguish and identify a particular manufacturer's sling, it is necessary to have some permanent means for identifying the the sling. The use of conventional means such as color coding and the like are ineffective because colors usually wear off with use. In addition, the attachment of any identification tag to the loop of the eye itself has been found ineffective because users will oftentimes cut the tag off or the tag will be torn off during use. The present invention comprises the discovery that the use of a member which is fastened integrally to the junction of the members of the eye provides a permanent identification for the sling that cannot be removed without destroying the sling.